The present invention comprises a new and distinct cultivar of calla lily, botanically known as Zantedeschia sp, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name ‘Black Jack’. The new cultivar is asexually reproduced from vegetative cuttings and tissue culture resulting from the cross of the female parent ‘Cameo’ (patent status unknown) and the male parent is an unnamed, unpatented seedling from the Bloomz breeding pool.
‘Black Jack’ is a product of a planned breeding program intended to create new calla lily plants with dark purple-black spathes.
The new cultivar was created in 2001 in Tauranga New Zealand and has been asexually reproduced repeatedly by vegetative cuttings and tissue culture in New Zealand over a 2 year period. The present invention has been found to retain its distinctive characteristics through successive propagations; and this novelty is firmly fixed. ‘Black Jack’ reproduces true to type through successive generations of asexual reproduction.